Emily Meets Full Moon
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: A new crossover romance story featuring Emily, Thomas and the characters of Full Moon.


**ThomasZoey3000 Productions Presents...**

**A Thomas & Friends and Full Moon O Sagashite Feature**

**Emily Meets Full Moon**

**Chapter 1: Behind the Clouds of Smoke-Part 1**

**One of the loudest rock bands in the world was playing on the Island of Sodor, Gordon, Henry and James were enjoying the music, but Emily wasn't, she groaned loudly as the music played on.**

**"Can't they turn it down?" she asked out loud.**

**"Are you crazy?" snapped James, "turn down the rock music, that's just plain stupid!"**

**"Well, personally it's giving me a headache!"**

**"Well, if you don't like it, you need to stay, you know," sniffed Gordon.**

**"Fine then," said Emily in a huff, "I won't stay, I don't like rock music anyways, it's too loud!"**

**Henry, Gordon and James laughed at Emily, as she stormed off into the night, she was offended by the other engines. She couldn't help it, the loud rock music just didn't agree with her at her.**

**As she puffed along on the main line, a singing voice appeared out of nowhere.**

**"What is that?" asked Emily, coming to a stop, she listened, it was a heavenily voice, and it seemed to be coming from somewhere in the fields, "there's a line that runs by the fields, I can see what it is from there."**

**Emily puffed onto the line, the sound of the beautiful voice was getting louder and louder as she got closer.**

**"Who is that singing?" she asked out loud.**

**Then at last, she found out where the voice was coming from...a young girl around the age of 16 was singing out into the night, she stopped and looked towards Emily.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry," said Emily, "I didn't mean to distrube you."**

**"That's okay," said the girl, "it's nice to get some company after a while, I've been practising some new songs."**

**"New songs?"**

**"Oh, yes, I've been thinking of which songs I could sing for the next CD."**

**"Next CD?"**

**"Yep, I'm Full Moon, a pop singer."**

**Emily was surprised, she had heard about the legendary singer Full Moon, but didn't really think she was for real. **

**"Are you really her...I mean...are you really Full Moon?" asked Emily, completely surprised.**

**"I sure am," she smiled. Full Moon walked over to where Emily was, and sat down on a rock next to her, "I am Full Moon, and can I ask what your name is?"**

**"I'm...I'm...Emily."**

**"Well it's nice to meet you Emily," then she added, "I thought I saw you going off to the concert, a while ago."**

**"I did, with some of the other engines, but 'Nickelback' was too loud for me, Gordon, Henry and James teased me because I said that the music, they like was giving me a headache."**

**"Their music can be nice," said Full Moon, "at times, it's okay."**

**"Do you like rock music?" asked Emily.**

**"I like any type of music, as long as it's nice."**

**"Like your songs for example," Emily cut in, "I heard one of your songs playing at Knapford Station once, I think it was called Ange."**

**"My very first song," smiled Full Moon.**

**"I thought it was beautiful but as usual, the three tender engine morons, said to the stationmaster to change the radio station, I'm glad he didn't, seeing how we only get one station here on Sodor." Emily then added, "I love your music but, I didn't think you were...ah," she stopped.**

**"You didn't think I was for real, right?"**

**Emily went a deep shade and admited what was going to say.**

**"That's okay, most people don't think I'm for real either."**

**"Ms. Full Moon, I was wondering something, what inspired to sing out to the world?"**

**Full Moon looked up towards Emily again and said, "I'm doing this for a girl, who doesn't have much time left to live, she has a throat tumor and will die in less than a year."**

**"Poor girl," sighed Emily, "what's her name?"**

**"Mitsuki," answered Full Moon, "that's her name, I promised her that I would sing for her, and be there for her, till the very end."**

**Emily felt sorry for the young girl but, was pleased with Full Moon, for doing something nice for an innocent girl.**

**"Are you going to sing at the concert hall?"**

**"I hope so, but first I need to talk it over with the manager of the concert hall, I would love to play some of my songs there, as a matter of fact, you just gave me a wonderful idea for a new song."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Just wait and see, you'll get to hear it soon."**

**Full Moon walked slowly away, waving to Emily and thanking her for all the help. Emily smiled, and after several minutes, she puffed her way back to Tidmouth sheds, where everyone was waiting.**

**"Where did you go, Emily?" asked Percy.**

**"She probably went somewhere to be alone," snickered James, "considering she doesn't like music."**

**Emily didn't bother talking, she instead closed her eyes and went happily to sleep, thinking of her encounter with Full Moon.**

**To be Continued...**


End file.
